cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Empire
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pacific Empire is a medium sized, developing, and maturing nation at 80 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pacific Empire work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Pacific Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Pacific Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pacific Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Pacific Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Pacific Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Pacific Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. INTRODUCTION Pacific Empire started as the largest artificial island constructed funded by the international community most especially by the Jaegar family. It was known as Project ATLANTIS with its capital city, Jaegar Kingdom, named after its greatest sponsor. This nation-island, who is ruled by the powerful Jaegar family, has declared its own independence as a country during the previous war but was still not internationally recognized as such. Known emperors of the empire were Bismark, Terence, and Rudolf Jaegar who all ordered the invasion of neighboring small countries and nearby islands in the Pacific to expand the nation's territory for they believed that their intense display of military power and strength would lead other nations and superpowers to recognize ATLANTIS as an independent nation. In 9 December 2010, their actions made ATLANTIS be recognized internationally as an independent nation but it also made ATLANTIS known as the Pacific Empire, although its citizens still refer to their beloved nation as ATLANTIS. Technically, Pacific Empire is composed of ATLANTIS, the main land, and its colonies. Currently Frank Jaegar is the emperor, and he is concentrating in empowering the economy, modernizing the entire community and reforming the government before boosting the military. HISTORY Pre-Pacific Empire Shifts of Power Present GOVERNMENT GEOGRAPHY The territory of the Pacific Empire stretches from: the Federated States of Micronesia, the Marshall Islands, the Solomon Islands, the Mariana Islands (including Guam and the Commonwealth of Northern Mariana Islands), the Bismarck Archipelago (including Papua New Guinea) the Philippines, the southern islands of Japan, South Korea, the south-eastern coast of China (including Hong Kong and Macau), Taiwan, northern and eastern parts of Indonesia, East Timor, Malaysia, Singapore, Vietnam and other islands seen in the Pacific Ocean including the Spratly Islands and Hawaii. ATLANTIS A strategically-placed artificial island in the Pacific that harvests energy efficiently through the sea, wind, and sun. ATLANTIS serves as the main island of the Pacific Empire, the capital Jaegar Kingdom is located inside ATLANTIS. ATLANTIS also serves as the center of political, military, and economic power. ATLANTIS is further divided into five areas. *''Jaegar Kingdom''/''Central ATLANTIS'' - serves as the Imperial capital; the Imperial Jaegar Castle is located here and it serves as the Emperor's official residence and office; numerous politicians also live here along with the other wealthy and powerful families and people; all of the Imperial Department buildings are also located here; the Imperial House of Representatives, the political office for the Imperial Senate and other government staff, is also located here; all foreign embassies can be found here also *''Western ATLANTIS'' - most of the Imperial Military Forces are stationed here; all military buildings, apartments, facilities and offices are located here; all of the war factories can also be found here *''Northern ATLANTIS'' - the harbor and resource gathering plants can be found here; most of the energy power plants are located here also; several factories and manufacturing facilities have been constructed here also; the trade routes for the Pacific Empire are also destined to this area; the main airport and seaport are also located here along with many other transportation utilities *''Southern ATLANTIS'' - the residential area of ATLANTIS; there are numerous recreational parks and zoos here; many malls can also be found here *''Eastern ATLANTIS'' - many business offices are located here; this is also the most commercialized location of ATLANTIS and of the whole empire; most media stations are also in this area 13 Colonies The micro-nations that ATLANTIS have colonized through the years. ATLANTIS successfully exploited these colonies for its own profit and added strength. Most of the colonies of the Pacific Empire were invaded trough the orders of Bismark, Terence and Rudolf Jaegar in hopes of getting international recognition to acknowledge ATLANTIS' declaration of independence. *''Colony 1'' - a densely populated colony that also has a lot of slums; there are some riots happening here most of the time; disorder and poverty are the main problems of this colony *''Colony 2'' - an island rich with resources; most of the citizens here are working to gather resources found in this colony; also heavily commercialized *''Colony 3'' - the colony known for its citizens' massive work force; most of the people born in this colony travels to the main land for work *''Colony 4'' - it was once a place of steady prosperity but after Operation: Armored Heaven, it was left in ruins; it is now an island-prison housing most, if not all, of the criminals of the empire *''Colony 5'' - an island known for its vast forests and wildlife; the whole colony is a protected environment zone and most of the people here work as protectors of the environment *''Colony 6'' - an island known as a tourist destination for its wonderful beaches and resorts *''Colony 7'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 8'' - known as an agricultural island; most of the empire's food supply comes from this colony; a unique defense system was also installed in this colony to prevent the empire's food supply to be disrupted by wars *''Colony 9'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 10'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 11'' - a developing island that is being converted into a commercial/business location and tourist destination *''Colony 12'' - a rural island that provides agricultural products to the empire; also a famous destination for people seeking a quiet vacation to relieve stress *''Colony 13'' - an island that has numerous natural wonders; also a famous tourist spot; the Jaegar family has a vacation house here ECONOMY Pacific Empire's economy is mostly based on its technology and resource trades. Uranium and Water are its natural resources and the emperor follows a strict trade pattern to boost the empire's economy further. The empire also exports manufactured goods and processed foods to other countries especially to its allies. Since the empire has a secure energy program, it helps its allies and friends with energy-related issues by giving its surplus energy to them. The imperial assets also help the economy and increases the net income the empire receives per day. Most of the empire's assets though are military factories and research facilities that produces numerous weapons for the empire and for its allies and trade partners following the Advance Warfare Technology Project of Emperor Frank Jaegar. The biggest asset of the empire is the Imperial Pacific Advance Research and Development Institute which studies futuristic weapons, new medicine, the galaxy, energy, nature and many others. TECHNOLOGY The technology of the Pacific Empire is quite advanced for its current state. Most of these advanced technology came from the defunct Arctic Federation before it crumbled. Most of the technology that are being produced by the empire are for creating artificial islands and for the military. The Pacific Empire has no problem in connecting to the internet and in getting satellite signals for cellphones, laptops and other gadgets. The empire also has a wide variety of gadgets in the market. Industrial robots are also the only workers found in factories in the empire. MILITARY Military Branches Military Ranks MILITARY CAMPAIGNS FOREIGN RELATIONS Alliance Treaties Sister Cities Embassies Trivias *The national animal of the Pacific Empire is the Komodo Dragon, which thrives in the empire's lush forests *The Jaegar family has a long and rich history and that one can trace its roots in Medieval/Feudal Europe, the first known and recorded Jaegar was a Teutonic knight-turned-king named Xerxes Von Jaegar *The Pacific Empire has 2 war trains specifically used for defense, they are dubbed as the twins Eques and Equus Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Pacific Empire Category:Pacific Empire